world_of_warforgefandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Vailya
Background The Kingdom of Vailya. (also called Kingdom of the West) is a human kingdom, nation and country on the eastern portions of the continent - with its capital at Vailya City. Originally settled by settlers of the Rossans, Vailya flourished until the Horde Invasion, leading to the First Human-Orc Invasion, when it was conquered and laid waste by the Orcish Horde. The survivors of that conflict, led by Anariel Karrim(Later changed to Silverus), sought refuge in Astheria, but were able to reclaim their homeland at the end of the Second Human-Orc War with the aid of the Human Alliance. Vailya is ruled by the House of Ossum from their court at the Azure Keep. Presently, the throne is occupied by King Arthur Ossum, father of Kelim'tel Ossum. Kelim'tel was tutored by the Royal Advisers, Lady Augustine Pendragon and Highlord Travis Mirth. Also aiding in the governing of Vailya is the Council of Nobles, an executive branch of Vailya's government who currently aids King Arthur in Vailya, during the difficult times the Kingdom faces now. Vailya's control and influence is arguable, before It fell It was remarkable large but once It fell and later reclaimed, Arthur could only retake all but a portion of the Kingdom; a settlement deal to end the War with the Horde. but it is unknown if the Island of Hel'dam falls under its jurisdiction due to the multitudes of other factions each having some sort of claim to the land. Currently, Vailya Is reconstructing Its cities, towns, and ports. Celebrating the end of the war and the restoration of the King to the Azure Throne. Vailya Is a client-state of the Human Alliance; not an official member, but under Its military protection. Vailya Is a large region, forests cover the outskirts which reveal open plains suitable for farming. Its primary military strongholds are the Three Keeps, The Dawn, The Dusk, and the Azure. Each of these keeps were built after the Kingdom was retaken as an instant precaution of an Orc Invasion. History The nation of Vailya was originally founded 1,200 years before the First Orc-Human War by the descendants of the Rossan bloodline, who had migrated south from another continent. It had a long and peaceful history, with the king served loyally by the knights of the Azure Brotherhood, and the clerics of the Holy Order of Westshire. Prior to the First War, the Ossum dynasty ruled over the entire kingdom. Vailya's idyllic existence was shattered with the opening invasion of the ('''Unbreakable''') Orcish Horde. After a long and bloody war, which cost the lives of both King Ossum III and his son King Ulfric Ossum, the orcs overran the entire kingdom, forcing the survivors to flee to the shores of Astheria. Lord Silverus became regent lord, guiding the refugee nation in the name of the young Arthur Ossum. Vailya was the first kingdom invaded by the Horde during the First Orc-Human War. Beloved King Ulfric was killed in the attacks, and it was in his name that Sir Karrim led the Alliance forces to take the city back. With the Azure Keep under its control once again and serving as a strong base of operations, the Alliance eventually wrested most of Vailya from the Horde's grip. The Alliance set to rebuilding, calling on whoever could spare artisans. Vailya City was later rebuilt as New Vailya, or the City of the West after the Second War. Afterwards, the nation was split into several regions. The city became the capital of the kingdom of Vailya. Most of Vailya's former regions became separate democratic regions, but still influenced or controlled by the kingdom of Vailya— with the exception of the Barrow Lands, which has fallen under anarchy, and is controlled by both Vailya and the Skullaxe Orc Clan. Now it holds one of the few remaining magical shards, a relic from a forgotten age. It also boasts a powerful city guard and a strong army, and it is a base of magical/divine study and contemplation in Calibran With the fall of the northern lands to the Orcs, Vailya had become a major player in containing the Orcish Clans, having one of the most populace city in the world. Boasting a population of two-hundred thousand people (predominantly human), it serves in many ways as the cultural and trade center of Men(Humans), even with remote access to the sea. The humans living in the city are generally carefree and artistic, favoring light and colorful clothes, cuisine, and art. However, the people of Vailya find it difficult to accept the Alliance's role as the protector of Humanity, convinced not only that Vailya should be cautious, but also that the Alliance is doing little against the worsening situation within the Orcish Lands. The First Orc-Human War Introduction When the Orcs began to unite under Warchief Blackblood, the result was excelling brutal for the Human Nations. Overnight, Blackblood had rallied a Horde of over 8 Million Brown Orcs and unleashed them across Valiya and Wardenfell-Wardenfell fell in a month, completely overwelmed by the Orcs, leaving Valiya as the last standing power in the West; and the victim of the Orcs. The First Orc-Human War had begun. The Royal Army of Valiya mobilized under the Azure Brotherhood Master, Lord Agravan and he would be the military face for the first portion of the war, scoring quick defensive victories at the Barrow Lands, then on the very doorsteps of Valiya City, but despite the victorious, the Orcs showed no decline in their manpower and eventually overwhelm the barrow lands and began to carve up the Armies Mobility. Agravan would fall In battle during the Battle of Grainshire, the last village in the Goldridge Mountains leading to the 'Massacre of Paleskins' by Orcish standards, where a force of 15,000 were obliterated overnight and Vailya was weakened immensely, the military was disorganize and soon the Horde was preparing to move on the Elessan Forest, the barrier of the Royal City. Lord Karrim rises to power Despite Agravan's death sending low moral across the Kingdom like a plague, another rose to his place. Lord Karrim of the 3rd Battalion took up temporary command of the Elessan Milita, leading them in a defence against the brutal Warscar Raiders of the Warscar Clan. Here he proved his worth by slaying Thaw, the Raider's Captain during the battle and the battle gave more time for the Kingdom to recover-bid it for a moment as Blackblood arrived at the backing of 4 Million Orcs primed for War. Battle of the Blackdawn The Battle of the Blackdawn was the last major engagement of the Valiya Conflict of the First Human-Orc Wars, It was fought between Karrim's Royal Forces and Warchief Blackblood on the outskirts of the Royal City. Days before, he gave the order to abandon the city and retreat to Asteria and inform them of the coming threat. The two forces clashed outside the very stone walls, watched over by King Ulfric whom refused to abandon the city In its darkest hour. A Blackdawn was sure to meet them... Dawn had arisen, and It was indeed black. The Royal Army was utterly annihilated, 20,000 soldiers against 4 Million were terrible odds and soon It was evident that Vailya was lost. The Fall of Vailya and the First War escalates After the Battle of the Blackdawn, the Orcs broke down the gates of the city and commence the ultimate sin. Butching anyone that was caught in eye-sight and setting fire to the city. King Ulfric was killed in the sacking, along with a majority of the Azure Brotherhood and the City Watch. Out of the 190,000 Population that was in the City, only 60,000 made It out successful on boats heading for Asteria, the fall of Vailya was a dark night...the screams could be heard miles away on the sea as Karrim stared off in the distance towards new horizons, behind him was the young Arthus Ossum, the heir to Vailya. Lord Karrim's proposal After Vailya was overwhelmed by the Orcish Hordes, Karrim lead the survivors to the Kingdom of Asteria and after days of debate and arugements among the various monarchies of the Human Kingdoms, the Human Alliance was formed in response to his pleas, and the First War would escalate as the Blackblood Horde moved from Vailya and into Wardenfell & Emir. Restoration of the Kingdom After 15 Years of Warfare, the Horde was defeated in the Battle of Sorrows on the plains of the Battered Plains. Karrim was killed beforehand in battle, in the attack to retake Vailya. In his will, his successor was Commander Aeras Vallon whom was also an Initiate in the Brotherhood of Azure (Known as the Falcon Order around this time) and would lead the Alliance's efforts in High Command for the remainder of the war leading to the Battle of Sorrows After the Battle of Sorrows, the shattered Horde was defeated; but this was a ruse thinking they were the cause for they discovered from Warband Chief Thak'mar, that they were fighting themselves..against this self-proclaimed 'Shadow Horde' led by the Warlock Caste of the Horde that was responsible for the assassination of Warchief Blackblood and they destroyed the homeland of the Orcs, a large island continent off the shores of the mainland. The Alliance, formed of a majority of Humanity In the post-war world sympathic to Thak'mar request during the Oath Accords that they ensure the Orcs survival In the Deserts of Alma'Ghan, allowing them to settle on that vast landmass. This enraged the Kingdoms of Emir and Vailya, leading them to cede as Independent nations shortly thereafter. Arthur Ossum, age 18 was proclaimed King of New Vailya. Served loyally by the Falcon Order of Vailya and the Royal Army. He had the general support of the Alliance in funds and support until the Kingdom was again; self-sustainable when Arthur proclaimed his Kingdom's withdrawl from the Human Alliance. Unofficially, Vailya and Emir would be known as the Kingdoms of the West, or the Western Human Union.